


Not in blood but in bond

by 3CaptainVox7



Series: Half-werewolf Orphan V.S the world [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Cute Teddy Lupin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half-Blindness, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt Teddy Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Orphan Teddy Lupin, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock knows about magic, Sherlock's Violin, What Was I Thinking?, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: Teddy gets lost while he and his grandmother are in London. Teddy is alone until Sherlock and John come in and help him without knowing that Teddy is magic and a half-werewolf and a Metamorphmagus. (My first Johnlock kind of. Don't judge me.)
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Half-werewolf Orphan V.S the world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue: Boy the rain

It was a rather rainy day. Muggle’s buzzed around the streets trying to get home or work in the heavy rain. Some didn’t see the boy around thirteen with sandy brown hair and a bright amber eye. Nor did they see the scar over his left eye. Nor did they see that it was glazed over. “Gran!” The boy called looking around him, but it was hard to see because of the rain and the fact that he could only see out of one eye. “Gran? Gran where are you?” The boy called as a cab drove past him on the road. Water splashed on him, but he didn’t care if he got wet. “Gran?” the boy asked in a smaller voice. The boy ran a hand over his face and sighed. _‘She’s gone.’_ He thought looking around him once more. No one saw him still, but he didn’t care. His legs hurt from walking and he wanted to be home by his fire with his gran telling him stories about his mother and father. Edward Remus “Teddy” Lupin closed his eyes before he opened them and sat down on the ground. His eyes closed again as the tears fell down his face. His tears mixed with the rainwater. “Maybe I’ll take a break,” Teddy said to himself running his hand over his eyes.

“Are you alright there boy?” Teddy opened his eyes to the voice of a man with blonde hair. he was a little short but not like his Godfather. He had blue eyes, but they were tired. Teddy saw those eyes in his Godfather’s eyes sometimes. Teddy heard someone cough, but he could not see him because of his eye. “Sherlock I think he might be hurt,” the man said turning to his friend, but Teddy couldn’t see him.

“I’m fine sir. I’m looking for my gran. Have you seen her?” Teddy asking standing up and brushing himself off with a sigh. However, the man shook his head and turned to his friend again that Teddy can’t see. Teddy heard the man to his left hum, but he didn’t say anything. “Her name is Andromeda Tonks,” Teddy added running his hand over his bad eye. Maybe these people can help him. I mean they are the only people to see him. Why were they the only people, however? Who are they? Teddy knew that he should ask them. “Who are you?” Teddy asked in a small voice. He knew that he should speak up, but he didn’t want to at the moment. Teddy heard the man to his left clap, but Teddy didn’t know why.

“I’m John Watson and this is my friend Sherlock Holmes. What’s your name?” the man John said looking at his friend again. Teddy took a deep breath and sighed.

“Edward Remus Lupin but call me Teddy, please. Everyone that knows me calls me that. Um, can your friend step over here?” Teddy asked moving his hand to his right side.

“Ah, Teddy heard the man say as he clapped his hands together before he walked into Teddy’s vision. He was a tall man with curly black hair and sliver-green eyes. He wore a big black coat and a blue scarf. “You are blind in one eye,” he said rather bluntly and pointing at Teddy. Teddy however ignored this and nodded slowly. Teddy wondered why he stated that and what that has to do with his gran? He needed to find her, and he knew that these men can't help him but what choice does he have? Teddy looked at John who looked a little annoyed, but he looked concerned when his friend mentioned his eye. “Wolf attack,” Sherlock added looking at his friend who rolled his eyes. Teddy was taken aback by this by the nodded anyway.

“Something like that,” Teddy said moving his eyes to the ground. “Can you help me?” Teddy asked hoping that they won't say yes. He can do this on his own.

“Of course. We can help right sherlock?” John said looking at Sherlock who nodded still staring at Teddy. Teddy sighed and followed the two men as they walked into the building behind them.

The flat was nice. A little messy but nice. Like Teddy imaged his father’s study would have looked like. Well, there would have been more books everywhere. The fireplace was a nice touch. “You didn’t have to do this. I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it since……”

“Since you were eleven yes,” Sherlock said looking at Teddy who sighed. However, this did not hide the shock on his face. Sherlock laughed a little and sat down in the chair by the fire. “Why don’t you pull up a chair Mr. Lupin?” Teddy sighed and pulled up a chair that was behind him trying not to let his hair turn blue. He didn’t want to freak out the muggles that sat before him.

“Where did you see your grandmother last?” John asked Teddy who hummed and sighed but he didn’t say anything as he felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t know why, however? Maybe because it was the first time in his life he was truly alone. Teddy took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes before he said:

“Around your flat. We were shopping and I tripped. I’m clumsy. After I got to my feet she was gone. I tried to run after her, but the rain got too much and I couldn’t see her anymore,” Teddy said trying not to cry again. Sherlock hummed and looked at John who smiled a little.

“Well, then you can stay here. Until we call 999 so that they can help us alright?” John said looking at Sherlock who nodded slowly. Even though John knew that Sherlock didn’t want a child in their flat. Teddy shook his head and closed his eyes. “While don’t you get some rest. You look like you haven’t slept in days and a growing child needs rest,” John said before Teddy fell asleep right there.


	2. Orphan boy, Watson, and Holmes

Sherlock was pacing back and forth and looked at the child that slept in front of him. He wondered about this boy. Sherlock knows that he’s an orphan because of his clothes mostly the old scarf around his neck. No boy his age would wear anything that old if he wanted to remember someone. His mother maybe? Sherlock brought his hands up to his chin and looked at the boy who has been asleep for two hours now. Sherlock could not help but watch him sleep because Sherlock could see something on this boy that he hasn’t felt since….. _Redbeard._ Sherlock shook his head and looked over to see the boy stirred in his sleep, but he didn’t wake. Sherlock sighed and sat down in his chair and stared at the boy when John walked in with tea. “He is a heavy sleeper. Also, Lestrade is on his way,” John said sitting down with his teacup in his hands. He then took a sip and put down his cup and pulled out his phone. Sherlock hummed but he kept his eyes on the boy. John followed his gaze and sighed. “What do you see in him?” John asked carefully but Sherlock stood up and walked over to his violin not answering. John sighed and shook his head as Sherlock started to play.

Teddy woke five minutes later but he kept his eyes closed because he never heard such beautiful music before. Maybe he did when he was younger, but he does not really remember it very well. “So, you just found him? There on the street?” Teddy heard a new voice say. The voice was ruff and older than Sherlock and John. Teddy didn’t care to open his eyes to see him.

“Yes, he’s looking for his grandmother,” John said making the other man sigh. Teddy knew that he should talk to this new person because he could help him find her, but Teddy can do this on his own.

“You…. you don’t have to help me,” Teddy said weakly and opening his eyes. He had to make them see that he can do this on his own. Even though he has a hard time seeing but they don’t know about his werewolf senses. He couldn’t tell them either because he might get in trouble with his Godfather or worse his grandmother. Teddy saw John look at him and sigh before he shook his head. However, he didn’t say anything as he walked over to Teddy with some muggle medical kit. _‘Yeah, that’s going to work. What do you think dad?’_ Teddy thought as he looked up to the new person who looked older and tired. His hair was gray and Teddy wondering why he could see the worry in his eyes. He was fine, he wasn’t hurt he just can't see out of one eye. All because of that werewolf pull. “You don’t need to do that sir. I’m alright,” Teddy said rubbing his eyes. John shook his head and smiled a little.

“I know but I need to,” John said looking at Sherlock who was talking with the other man. “That’s Greg Lestrade. He works for New Scotland Yard. He’s going to help us help you,” John said checking Teddy over who let out a breath as tears formed in his eyes. “Hey, don’t worry. We will help you,” John said to Teddy who shook his head.

“That is not why he’s crying, John. This isn’t the first time you’ve been without your family,” Sherlock said walking over to a crying Teddy. “You lost your eye, judging by how old the scar is I say six,” Sherlock added looking at Teddy who nodded slowly but he kept quiet.

“Damn,” John muttered looking at Lestrade who whistled. “Six?” John repeated looking at Teddy who nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes. Teddy sighed as he tried to keep his hair from turning blue, but it was very hard not to. How would he explain to them if it happened? “I’m sorry,” John said standing but Teddy shook his head.

“Don’t,” Teddy said sharply with his hair turning a little red without him knowing. He then stood up. “Don’t. You don’t know me, and I don’t think anyone would know a half…..I mean an Orphan freak,” Teddy’s voice was a low growl before he walked to the door and walked out of the room. Leaving John, Sherlock and, Lestrade in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I’m sorry about the wait on this story I was working on a new story that I will post soon. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it and is it good? I’m not that great at writing Sherlock and Oh my Chuck season 4 of Sherlock was wow, that was amazing. Anyway thanks again and I will see you next time


	3. Father's calm temper: Part one

Teddy let out a huff as he walked out of 221B and sat down on the sidewalk. The rain had stopped but Teddy didn’t care as he ran his hand over his face and sighed. “They can’t help me,” Teddy said to himself and looking out to see the police car parked by the curb. Teddy ran his hand over his face as his hair turned to his favorite turquoise. Teddy looked up to the shy. “What do you think dad, mum?” Teddy asked looking at the moon that just rose. It wasn’t full which he was glad of.

“Are you alright?” Teddy didn’t turn around to the voice of John Watson behind him. Teddy huffed and looked up to the sky. “It’s ok to be mad you know. I don’t understand what you are going through but I do know what it's like to lose someone,” Teddy turned around and stared at him. He then sighed and run his hand through his hair. John noticed that it was a different color than before. “How did you die your hair so fast?” John asked with his curiosity getting the better of him. Teddy shook his head, but he didn’t say anything for a while. He was not supposed to tell anyone about his morphs or that he was born like this. Teddy sighed and looked at a car that drove pasted them.

“I’m not allowed to say, sir. I’m sorry,” Teddy said looking at John who nodded slowly held out his hand. Teddy stared at it before he took his hand and stood up. “You can help sir, but I don’t want to cause trouble. I can look after myself but thank you,” Teddy said bushing himself off and sighed again.

“We are going to help you alright. Come back in,” John said walked over to the door with Teddy following him.

Teddy walked into the flat with a sad smile on his face. That cop was still there and was drinking. Teddy was used to this. “Ah hello. thank you, Dr. Watson,” Lestrade said looking at Teddy who rocked on his feet.

“I’m sorry about snaping. I think I got my father’s calm temper,” Teddy said looking at the three men in the room. Sherlock had his hand’s on his chin and hummed but he didn’t say anything. Teddy wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe he was thinking about why his hair is different. Teddy however shook his head and went back to thinking about how these men can help him. Teddy crossed his arms over his chest and smiled a little. Sherlock stood up and walked over to him. 

“How long have you been walking around looking for her?” Sherlock asked looking Teddy over. “You haven’t eaten in three days,” Sherlock said looking at John. Teddy raised an eyebrow. “Not because of nightmares no but because of a condition. A condition that you and your father shared right?” Sherlock added making Teddy shifted on his feet not meeting his eyes. The half-werewolf then nodded slowly but he didn’t elaborate. Sherlock hummed and looked at Lestrade who sighed.

“How will this help find his grandmother?” Lestrade asked looking at Teddy who looked at the door. “I mean I could make so calls and not ask the boy how his eating habits,” Teddy smiled at Lestrade and walked over to the door.

“There is someone here,” Teddy muttered but no one heard him. Teddy sighed and opened the door slowly. At this point, John heard the door opening and walked over to it with Teddy already staring at the man at the door. The man was tall with graying hair and scars on his face.

“Why hello there young wolf,” the man whispered so that only Teddy could hear him. “So far away from your family I see,” he whispered with a dark smile on his face. Teddy shivered when that pull came back. Teddy looked back at John and smiled a little.

“I’ll be right back,” Teddy managed to say before he walked outside of the room. John raised an eyebrow and walked back over to Sherlock and Lestrade. What John didn’t see was the man grabbing Teddy and running out of 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Sorry about the wait I was working on a story for a comp that I’m in. thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Can someone help? I’m not very good at writing Sherlock and I could use some pointers. I’m sorry if this is short. Thank you again and I will see you next time


	4. Father's calm temper: Part two

Teddy hatted that pull. The pull of the wolf. Maybe he could pull away soon? Teddy nodded to himself as he walked down the wet road that was drying in the sun that just appeared out of the clouds. The warmth made him smile. “Where are you taking me?” Teddy asked the werewolf who stopped walking. He then turned around and stared at Teddy.

“Did you ask me something?” he asked with a growl. However, Teddy didn’t say anything as he stared at him with his eyebrows raised. A small smirk appeared on his face. This was short-lived because the werewolf slapped Teddy in the face. Teddy sadly didn’t see it coming because of his eye. Teddy winched and looked at him rubbing his face. However, he didn’t speak as he took off running away from him. The werewolf growled and chased him. “Get back here little wolf!” the man called as he ran after Teddy.

John was nervous but he didn’t want to share it with Sherlock who was in his mind plaice at the moment thinking. John didn’t know what he was thinking about, but he knew that it must be about that boy Teddy who deserves everything. John watched Sherlock for a minute. Sometimes he was worried about his boyfriend when he did this but other times he was annoyed with it. John looked at the clock. It’s been an hour since Teddy left to go be outside. He didn’t know why and the man in the doorway worried him. John sighed and stood up off his chair and started to walk to his room when Sherlock stood up. “Magic!” he called out of nowhere. “That’s it” he called again standing up. “His hair John. It was another color when he walked back in,” John looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Sherlock. How does that scream magic to you? Also, I haven’t seen the boy in an hour, so I think he’s missing,” John asked walking over to him. Sherlock nodded but he didn’t say anything as he ran to the door. “Sherlock?” John asked as he grabbed his coat.

“We are going to find him,” Sherlock said opening the door. John smiled and followed him out.

Teddy ran down the road as fast as he could, but he still heard the older werewolf chasing him. He knew that he got caught he would die or get hurt again. He couldn’t get hurt again. Teddy couldn’t lose the other eye. “Get back here kid!” he called, and Teddy didn’t stop running.

“No!” he called back without looking. He pushed pasted people in street not caring that they yelled at him. Teddy needed to find his gran. He needed to find Sherlock and John or any that could help him. However, Teddy was alone again. He’s always alone. “Help!” he called running into an alleyway and running his hand through his hair.

“I know you are here little wolf,” the wolf laughed as he walked into the alley and grabbed Teddy’s arm. Teddy looked up at him with his eye turning amber. “I see you little wolf. You are coming with me. After what happened to my father. It's your fault he’s in prison. So, you are coming with me,” he said laughing before he pushed Teddy against a wall. Teddy tried to hit the wolf, but he pushed his hands against the wall also.

“Let me go!” Teddy called trying to break free. However, the werewolf laughed and shook his head. “Help!” Teddy called but the werewolf covered his mouth. The werewolf laughed again.

“Shut your mouth Lupin!” he snapped and picked up the teen with his hand still over his mouth.

Sherlock and John ran down the road calling for the boy. It was getting dark and they had to find him fast. John was worried about him, but he can’t let that worry get to him for he needed to find him “Edward!” John called into the streets. However, he didn’t get anything. Sherlock stopped running and looked around him.

“John let’s spit up,” Sherlock said almost bouncing. John nodded but he gave Sherlock a look, but he nodded anyway before the two went down different roads. John sighed when he didn’t see the boy when he stopped running and looked around him. All he saw were the cars driving by and people laughing as they walked down the sidewalks. John sighed again however he looked at an older woman looking around confused and with worry in her eyes. John raised an eyebrow before he walked over to her. The older woman had light brown hair and grey eyes.

“Hello there. Are you looking for something?” John asked after he walked up to her. The woman looked at John and nodded slowly.

“Yes. Have you seen my grandson? He’s thirteen and blind in one eye,” she said looking around her. She sounded worried. John held back a gasp and nodded slowly. However, he didn’t say anything. “My name is Andromeda Tonks by the way,” she said holding out her hand. John took it and smiled at her.

“Doctor John Watson. What is your grandson’s name?” John asked knowing the answer, but he had to make sure that this was Teddy’s grandmother. She wiped her eyes and nodded slowly.

“Edward Lupin. Have you seen him?” she asked again looking up to the now setting sun. “It's not safe for him to be out at night alone,” she said in a small voice. John nodded slowly and said:

“Yes, but he went outside, and my boyfriend and I are looking for him. You can help us,” Andromeda looked at him before she pulled out something from her pocket and took off running. John raised an eyebrow and followed her.

Sherlock’s thoughts raised from the boy to magic being real, to the fact that he loves his best friend. Even though they just started seeing each other a few hours ago. Sherlock sighed as he looked up to the moon that started to rise. Maybe he was going overboard with the magic thing but how could his hair change? “You are coming with my little wolf and this time you won’t run away again,” Sherlock looked up when he heard a voice. Only he didn’t recognize it. However, he had to see what was going on. So, he ran to an alleyway. When he got there, he found Teddy not moving swung over a big man’s shoulders. 

“Let him go!” Sherlock called running up to the man even though he knew that this wasn’t going to work. The man laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Why? The little wolf ruined my life, and his father was a decrease to our kind,” he said moved Teddy around who opened his eyes slowly.

“Five more minutes gran,” Teddy said before his eyes snapped open and he started to kick and hit the man again.

“Let me go!” Teddy called using most of his energy to try to break free. Sherlock smiled at the boy before he hit the man, but it didn’t do anything. Then the man hit back making Sherlock fall to the ground. He let out an annoyed sigh and got to his feet. Before Sherlock went to try again a flash of light filled the alley and the man let go of Teddy. Teddy got to his feet and ran to Sherlock who looked behind him.

“Sherlock!” John calling running up to the boy who smiled at John. “Are you alright?” he asked putting his hand on Teddy’s shoder. Teddy looked up to him. Sherlock nodded slowly.

“Yeah. How did you do that?” Sherlock asked looking down to Teddy who had run behind them.

“I didn’t do anything,” John replied turning around to Andromeda who had Teddy in her arms. Sherlock nodded and pulled out his phone. John looked at him heavily breathing Sherlock then put his phone to his ear however when he looked back at the man, he was gone. “Should we be worried about that?” John asked but Andromeda pulled Teddy out of her arms.

“I don’t think we need to worry about it right now. Thank you so much you two. Come on Ted. Let's get home,” Andromeda said but Sherlock walked over to her.

“Wait!” he called. Andromeda turned around.

“Yes?” she asked running her hand through Teddy’s hair. Teddy rolled his eye, but he allowed her to do this. “Ah, yes,” she said pointing her wand at Sherlock and John who ran up to him. “Teddy and I have magic. I’m sorry but you won't remember this,” She said before a flash of light filled the street. Sherlock looked at John with a confused look, but he pulled him in a hug.

“What are we doing here?” John asked looking around. Sherlock didn’t say anything as he took John’s hand and smiled. “Right, come on let's go home,” John said as the two walked down the road hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that’s the end. Or is it? Lol. I’m going to be working on a series of this crossover. I don’t know when though. I want to finish other storys first. Tell me what you think. I’m sorry about the wait on this story. I got very sidetracked on other things. Thank you again for reading and I will see you in my next story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time doing Harry Potter and Sherlock. Tell me what you guys think. I’m sorry if this CH is short I wanted to see if I can do this. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time also Happy new year


End file.
